poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Highway Chase/Princess Celestia's Betrayal
Here is how Highway Chase and Princess Celestia's Betrayal goes in Ponyformers: Dark of the Moon. (We see Sunset, Simmons, Dutch, Silver Spoon, Babs Seed, Rarity, Applejack, and Shining Armor under an underpass as Princess Celestia drives past them) Sunset Shimmer: (on the phone with Mearing) Mearing, I just picked up Celestia, Twilight is ten minutes behind. We're coming fast, now. (We see Director Mearing getting into a vehicle) Director Mearing: Ms. Shimmer, I thought I made it clear to you, that I did not want you calling this phone. (Back to the others) Sunset Shimmer: Listen, the whole thing has been a set up since the beginning. The Deceptiponies wanted Twilight to find Celestia, because only Twilight could revive her. Director Mearing: But we have the space bridge. Sunset Shimmer: Mearing, I just learned that they have hundreds. You're doing exactly what they wanted you to do. What do I need to say to you? The Deceptiponies are coming for Princess Celestia. (Cut back to Mearing) Director Mearing:(to an agent) We're going to NEST.(gets in the car) (Cut to the computer room of NEST HQ) Morsshower: We have an Energon alert. Energon reading detected on... Technician: Currently tracking. (Screen shows three black suburbans) Morsshower: Three black suburbans. (The three black suburbans are shown following Sunset, Simmons, Dutch, Silver Spoon, Babs Seed, Rarity, Applejack, Shining Armor, and Princess Celestia) Babs Seed: Oh great, here come the Hooffields. (Sunset, Simmons, and Dutch all see them) Sunset Shimmer: Rar, you gotta get Celestia outta here. You gotta floor it. (One of the Hooffields disables his disguise spell and begins charging. Simmons looks up in time to see the Hooffield grab him and throw him) Seymour Simmons: (in pain) Oh man, oh I'm fine. (Cut back to the Hooffield who jumps into the air, knock over a big sign, and uses the two direction signs for his comerades to use as ramps. Rarity, Applejack, and Shining Armor manage to speed past the signs. The other two Hooffields disable their disguise spells and continue chasing them. One of the Hooffields is actually a Timberwolf with a collar on it) Sunset Shimmer: Watch out! Watch out! (Rarity gets out her weapons and begins shooting at the Timberwolf) (Shining Armor disables his disguise spell and uses his grappling blades to latch onto the Timberwolf) Shining Armor: Gotcha! Sunset Shimmer: Shoot him! Shoot him! Shoot him, Rarity! (Rarity shoots and kills the Timberwolf) (The others begin chasing after the other two Hooffields) Sunset Shimmer: Rarity, you gotta move. Faster, faster! (Rarity disables her disguise spell, jumps through the air, and catches Sunset, then activates her disguise spell) Sunset Shimmer: (screams) Wipeout! (Celestia, Rarity, Silver Spoon, and Babs Seed arrive back at N.E.S.T) Sunset Shimmer: Come on, back to N.E.S.T. (Rainbow Dash drives out in vehicle form) (Applejack and Shining Armor drove up, the two other Hooffields on their tail) Applejack: (disables her disguise spell) Shining Armor, Ah got em! (She shoots at them. Shining Armor heads back to N.E.S.T while Rainbow Dash drives up to assist Applejack) (